Sh, Its A Secret
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: Carson and Rodney share a secret, but now Carson wants to share. CBRM


Radek sighed. He was never going to get any work done at this rate. "Could you please leave? Your flirting is not conducive to a productive work environment."

"What!" yelled Rodney. "We are not flirting."

Radek gave Rodney a look and the gestured to the other occupant of the lab. "Notice how Carson is not disagreeing with you."

Rodney looked over at the now blushing doctor. He then looked back at Radek. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. You're in charge. If the idiots blow up the lab, I'm holding you responsible." He then grabbed Carson by the arm and dragged him out of the lab and into his quarters.

Once inside, he turned and faced Carson. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" asked Carson with a smile.

"When Radek accused us of flirting! You didn't deny it!"

"Why would I want to do that? I was flirting with you."

Rodney closed his eyes and dropped his head. "People are going to start talking now," he finally said.

"Like they were talking after you kissed me?"

"That was Cadman!"

"Aye, but it was your body that people saw kissing me. They did eventually stop talking about it."

"Unless your name is John Sheppard," muttered Rodney.

"You worry too much. It was just Radek."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He was just teasing ya."

Rodney glared. "He's going to tell."

"Who's he going to tell what?"

"John. He'll tell John."

"Tell him what? There is nothing to tell. You worry too much."

"He'll tell him that you were flirting with me!"

"John already knows I flirt with you."

"This will. What?" Rodney gapped at Carson. "How the hell does he know that?"

"He asked me about it one night at dinner."

"And you just told him?"

"Well, I wasn't about to lie."

Rodney continued to have a very unbelieving look on his face. "Was anyone else there?"

"Just Teyla and Ronan."

"Teyla and Ronan? They know too!"

Carson crossed over to where Rodney was having a slight panic attack. "All they know is that I was flirting with you." At Rodney's raised eyebrow, he continued. "And that I like you are more than a friend."

Rodney's eyes widened. "So that's why they've been talking about you a lot lately! I thought they wanted me to set you up with one of them."

Carson chuckled. "I'm sorry to say that I'm already taken."

Rodney suddenly turned serious. "They don't know that, do they?"

"What, that I'm taken? No that they don't know."

Rodney looked very relieved. "Oh good."

Carson backed up. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked dangerously.

Rodney, not sensing the danger if he answered that question wrong, answered, "If John knew you were seeing someone, he would not rest until he learned who that was."

"And how is that a bad thing?"

Rodney looked at him weird. "I don't think it would go over to well when they learned who you were dating. Plus, it's none of their business."

"No, they're just my friends," he answered sarcastically.

"It's still none of their business. They don't need to know."

Carson just looked at Rodney. "I've got a few things I need to finish in my lab before I leave for the night."

"Oh. See you later tonight?" asked Rodney, seeming a little disappointed.

"Probably not. I've got quite a bit of work to do. I'll see you at the staff meeting tomorrow," he answered as he walked out the door.

Rodney just stood there with his mouth open in disbelief.

The mood at the staff meeting the next morning was a little strained. Carson was sitting very straight in his seat and not looking anyone in the eye. As soon as the meeting was over, he was out the door before anyone else had even gotten out of their seats.

"Okay, did anyone else find that odd?" asked John.

"Very. Does anyone know what's wrong with Carson?" asked Elizabeth.

"He was fine yesterday at lunch," said John.

"Rodney?" asked Elizabeth.

"What? I don't know what's wrong with him. And why are you asking me anyways?"

"Hey, there's no reason to get defensive. Everyone knows that you guys are friends," answered John.

"Right."

Everyone was looking at Rodney.

"What?"

"Are you going to go and talk to him?" asked John.

"Why me?"

"You're his best friend. Go talk to him," ordered Elizabeth.

Rodney rolled his eyes but got up to find their Chief Surgeon. He found him bent over a microscope in his lab. "Carson."

"Go away Rodney. I'm busy," Carson answered without looking up from the microscope.

"Elizabeth sent me to find out what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm busy." He jotted down some notes on the paper beside him.

"You're not acting like yourself."

Carson finally looked up. "I have a bit on my mind."

Rodney looked very uncomfortable as he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Carson went back to his microscope. "No. Now go away. I'm busy."

Rodney realized the dismissal for what it was and walked out of the lab. Only to run into Elizabeth and John. "He wouldn't talk to me," he said to the unasked question before he ran off to his lab.

"I'll talk to Carson. I think you should go talk to Rodney," said Elizabeth as she walked into the lab.

"Right."

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you, Rodney," said Carson, still focused on his microscope.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Rodney, isn't?" asked Elizabeth.

Carson looked up. "Elizabeth, what can I do for you?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seemed a little off in the meeting."

"It's nothing."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

Carson sighed. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't leave until she found out what was wrong. "It's nothing, really. Just something I have to work through on my own."

"Are you sure?"

Carson sighed again and told Elizabeth what was going on, without mentioning names, of course.

"Okay, now what's up with you?" asked John as he entered Rodney's lab.

"There is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. And shouldn't you be asking Carson that?"

"Elizabeth's talking to him. You seem more tense than normal this morning."

Radek looked up from the device he was tinkering with. "Did Carson finally get the courage to tell you he loved you last night?"

Both John and Rodney turned and looked at him.

"What? It is fairly obvious how Carson feels about you, Rodney," he said before focusing back on the Ancient device.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rodney.

This time it was John who answered. "He wears his heart on his sleeve. You can't tell me you haven't noticed before."

"I would bet that he hasn't," Radek volunteered. "He can be very obvious on a good day."

"This is true. It had to be pointed out that Alina had feelings for him."

"When you're done playing let's make fun of Rodney," he snapped at them.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say that he's acting like he didn't get any last night after he'd been getting some every night," commented John to Radek, who had given up (for the time being) trying to figure out what he was working on did.

"I think you're right, colonel. But that would require someone to be willing to date him, and well all know how he gets around women."

"I don't think the date is required. Someone to sleep with him is," John retorted.

"You have a point."

"Hey, I'll have you know that there are plenty of people here who would be willing to sleep with me!" interrupted Rodney.

"Name one," John stated.

"Carson," answered Rodney without hesitation.

John and Radek exchanged a glance. "That was quick. I think then Rodney did know the good doctor's feelings about him. Maybe even took him up on them."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Rodney, but everyone, including himself, could tell it was weak.

Just then Elizabeth came storming into the lab. "John, could I speak to you for a moment outside?"

"Sure." He turned to Rodney. "This conversation is not over." Then he turned to Radek. "If he says anything, I want to know." Then he walked out.

"I found out what was bothering Carson," she said without preamble.

"What?"

"It seems he's in a relationship and the person he is with doesn't want anyone to know."

John looked confused. "That's it?"

"You know Carson, he wears his heart on his sleeve. He says he understands, but that it does hurt sometimes to know that he can't just be himself around his friends and always has to think up excuses."

"I can see why that would cause a problem. Did he tell you who it was?"

"No. I was wondering if you might have a clue."

John thought about it for a moment. "I think it might be Rodney," he said after a bit.

"Are you serious?"

John nodded. "He confessed to Teyla, Ronan, and I how he felt about Rodney one day at dinner."

"But that doesn't mean that Rodney feels the same way."

"It all makes sense," John said, more to himself.

"Well, if it is Rodney, we really have to do something. Carson said that they were engaged, but that he didn't know if he could live with the secret anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Either they tell people or the relationship is over."

"Wow. We really need to do something."

"I agree. As much as I don't want to interfere with anyone's personal lives," she started.

"They're our friends," John interrupted.

"I know. That's why I feel we should do something. I knew something was bothering Carson for a while, I just didn't suspect this."

John thought for a second. "Way I see it, we have to set him up. We get Rodney to confess that he's with Carson."

"What if it isn't Rodney?" Elizabeth pointed out.

"It's Rodney, there's no one else it could be." Suddenly John smiled. "I've got an idea." He then turned and re-entered the lab with Elizabeth following behind.

"Figured out what was wrong with Carson," he casually said.

"What?" asked Rodney.

With a quick glance at Elizabeth, he answered, "Seems he's engaged."

"What!" shouted Rodney as he stood up. "That is ridiculous!"

"Why? We know he's been seeing someone for a while now," retorted Elizabeth.

"You know he's been seeing someone?" asked a worried Rodney.

With another glance to Elizabeth, John answered, "Yeah, Laura."

"Cadman! You have got to be kidding me! He has not been seeing Cadman!" Rodney yelled as he started pacing.

Radek, catching John's eye and finally understanding exactly what was going on, smiled and asked, "How do you know this?"

"He's not seeing her! He only went out with her a few times after that whole shared body disaster." Rodney paused and shivered.

"How do you know he's not seeing her? He is being awful secretive about who he's been seeing," asked Elizabeth.

"He would tell me if he was."

"I don't know, he just told me that the person he was seeing didn't want him to tell anyone, even his best friends. I don't think he would tell you."

Rodney stopped pacing at that. "He said that?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He said it was tearing him apart not being able to tell anyone, to be able to be himself."

John jumped in. "That's why he told Elizabeth about the engagement."

When John mentioned the 'engagement,' Rodney marched over to John and stopped right in front of him. "He is not engaged to Cadman."

"How do you know?" asked John.

"Because he's engaged to me!" Rodney yelled back.

Everyone was silent. As soon as what he said registered, Rodney's eyes widened and he started to stammer out a denial.

"Rodney, why do you not want anyone to know that you're with Carson?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's none of their business. And I don't want to see him get hurt from small minded bigots."

John clapped Rodney on the shoulder. "I think if people were to know, they might surprise you and be supportive. In case you haven't realized yet, everyone loves Carson." Rodney snorted. "Or maybe you have."

Just then, what Elizabeth said registered in his head. "It really bothers him that I don't want people to know? Why didn't he say anything?"

"I asked him the same thing. He was going to tell you last night, but apparently something happened." answered Elizabeth.

"Stubborn stupid Scottish," he muttered as he walked out of the lab. John, Radek, and Elizabeth all exchanged glances before hurrying after him.

"Carson!" yelled Rodney when he entered the infirmary. "Carson could you please get out here?"

Carson entered from his lab, just a little annoyed. "What is it Rodney?"

Instead of verbally answering is lover, Rodney quickly crossed over to him, grabbed him by his lab coat, and attached his lips to the surprised doctors very receptive ones. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn very passionate with a few people blushing.

When Rodney pulled away, he whispered, "You're mine. No one else's. I don't share."

"Of course I'm yours. As long as you're mine as well."

Rodney answered by attaching himself to Carson again. Carson pulled back when he became aware that they were standing in the middle of the infirmary with what was now quite a crowd.

"Uh, Rodney? You do realize that you just kissed me in the middle of the infirmary, right?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted everyone to know that we were together."

Carson smiled. He then leaned in and gave his fiancée another kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me it bothered you so much?" asked Rodney as they broke apart.

"I was going to, last night."

"But I was acting like an ass again."

"So, do you have any other news?" John asked from the doorway.

Rodney turned around. "Yes, we're engaged. Hopefully married as soon as possible so I can not be secret about trying to keep everyone away from him anymore."

"Ah, so that explains it."

"Explains what?" asked Rodney.

"Why none one was sitting with me at dinner if I didn't sit with them."

Rodney looked very smug at that.


End file.
